


The Reunion

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post 15.18, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: Just a short thought as to what the eventual reunion between Dean and Cas might be after the confession
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is written sort of in script form and isn't long at all. It's meant to be a snippet of a scene

Cas comes back from the Empty. Dean just stands there staring at him for a long moment, a small relieved smile tugging at one corner of his mouth.

"Cas," he breathes, the word barely audible but Cas hears it because he's staring back at Dean just as intently.

Cas looks down at himself, looks back up at Dean, holds his palms out to the sides in a 'well, I guess so' gesture, and nods.

Dean closes the distance between them in determined steps and pulls Cas into a tight hug, burying his head against Cas's shoulder. They stand for a few seconds then Dean lifts his head up to stare into Cas's eyes.

He lets go of the hug only long enough to cup Cas's face in his hands. Sam inhales but says nothing as tension ratchets up.

Then Dean kisses Cas like nothing else in the world matters.

When he pulls back just enough to rest his forehead on Cas's he says "I love you, too. Idiot. Don't leave me again."

Joy lights up both their faces and this time Cas pulls Dean in for a kiss.

Scene fades to black

Optional lighthearted moment:

Sam goes, as scene starts to fade "I'll, uh, just go... somewhere.... else. Great to see you back, Cas. Yeah." *exits hastily*


End file.
